Dragons?
by ShotgunRedneck
Summary: What if Dragons still existed but went underground...What if Kushina Uzumaki was a Dragon and had passed that blood onto her son? Takes place in between Zabuza/Wave arc and the Chuunin arc.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is a story I had written up a couple of years ago and is now putting it up. This is Dragons =? Chapter 1 I do not own Naruto in any shape or form. Enjoy

_**Chapter 1**_

Naruto coughed as he, and the rest of Team 7, was sitting in a hospital room. Kakashi leaned on the window, blocking that means of escape and Sakura sat near the door. Sasuke looked curiously around the room. Naruto gave another chest wracking cough.

"How do you feel Naruto?" asked Kakashi. Naruto glared at him as he croaked out a "screw you." "Naruto! Don't speak!" chided Sakura as she got up and pulled a plastic cup from a dispenser near the sink, which she filled with water.

She handed him the cup of water. He nodded in thanks and greedily drank the water. Sasuke sat in Sakura's evacuated chair as she got more water for the sick blond. Sasuke remembered what Kakashi told him and Sakura earlier.

"Now, even though Naruto is going to the hospital, willing this time." He added the last part under his breath, "He still has a really big fear of hospitals." "What does that have to do with us?" asked Sakura. "Without us there to block the exits, he'll escape." "Why?" she asked again. Kakashi's face grew sad behind his mask. "Let's just say he's had some bad run ins with bad doctors."

Now, here was Team 7, waiting for a doctor to take a look at Naruto. Hell Naruto could escape but didn't for some strange reason. Before Sasuke could voice his question, the door opened. The doctor was male and had deep gold hair that was in a pony tail. [A/N: no, it isn't Edward Elric. Sadly]

"Ah, sorry for the wait. Inuzukas hate doctors. So, who is my new patient?" Naruto coughed badly again. The doctor smiled, "Well, it seems I found out. My name is Dr. Hemming. You are?" Naruto coughed again, so Kakashi answered for him.

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki. For the past couple of days, he's had a really bad cough." Hemming nodded and grabbed the clipboard that the nurse had left with them. It had a tick packet of papers on it.

As he flipped through it, only Kakashi saw that Hemming grew angrier with each page. Hemming put it down, took a deep breath and began to examine Naruto. Fifteen minutes later, Hemming removed the tongue depressor from Naruto's mouth. [A/N: That popsicle stick doctors put in your mouth. For those who didn't know.] "Well, it seems you have a very swollen throat." Sakura asked, "How bad?" "It looks like a cobblestone street with mud on it for a visual." Sakura giggled as Dr. Hemming continued.

"I suggest, no-ordering that you do not speak for at least a week and drink plenty of orange juice and water." Naruto nodded. "Come back in two weeks for another check up and-"he wrote quickly on the clipboard. He ripped off a piece of paper and handed it to Kakashi. "Give this to the pharmacist to give him some herbs on soothing. It'll help." Naruto nodded as Kakashi took the paper. Naruto hopped off the examination bed and looked at the door with glee. "Remember, two weeks Naruto, for another visit." said Dr. Hemming.

Naruto nodded absently. "Good, now off you go. I have another patient and have a great day!" Sasuke stared as Naruto ran off faster than any ANBU the Uchiha Scion had ever seen. Hemming laughed as the rest of Team 7 followed their blond teammate.

Down in the lobby, Naruto was waiting for Sakura to ask her where the pharmacy was. "Hey, what are you doing here Baka?" Naruto turned around to see Kiba standing there with his arm in a sling. "Kiba-san, Uzumaki-san must be here for either visiting or an appointment." spoke Shino as the rest of Team 8 appeared. "Kiba please leave Naruto alone. You are already in enough trouble." said Kurenai. Kiba snorted. "Naruto! Geez, I knew you hated hospitals but come on!" wheezed out Sakura as she stopped running.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, *wheeze* I know *huff* that Dr. Hemming said, I need to get into shape, do not talk but *wheeze* damn." Sasuke and Kakashi arrived too. "Ahh, you must be the Inuzuka Dr. Hemming was talking about." stated Kakashi as he pulled out his Icha Icha Paradise. "It ain't my fault that Doctors suck!" Kiba whined. "W-w-why i-is-s N-N-N-Naruto-k-kun h-here?" asked Hinata. Naruto coughed badly again, causing Akamaru to lick his hand in sympathy. "He has a sore throat and Dr. Hemming said for him to go get some herbs." said Sasuke as Sakura handed Naruto a pad and a pen for him "speak" in this conversation.

"O-oh, I-I-I kn-o-o-w s-some g-good h-herbs." said Hinata, pushing her index fingers together. Naruto perked up before coughing again. "I-If y-you w-w-want, I-I can s-show you w-w-w-where t-t-they a-a-re." Hinata blushed before shrinking into her jacket. Naruto nodded and wrote down "Yeah! That'd be great! Thanks Hinata!" "Why can't Uzumaki-san speak?" asked Shino."Doctor's orders." said Team 7 in union. Naruto cried anime tears at that. "So, Naruto you are going with Hinata-san here to go get your herbs while Sakura and Sasuke go home. We are regrouping in our usual spot at our usual time tomorrow. Remember Naruto, rest and drink plenty of OJ." Kakashi said to his students. "Ok Kakashi-sensei." "Hmn." *Scribble * *Scribble*

"OK! Let's go Hinata!" was the older man's response. Hinata blushed and led Naruto out of the hospital. They walked through the village and went into the woods. Hinata led him to a small clearing that was lined with some purple flowered herbs. They guarded a soft moss bed, which gave Hinata dirty thoughts before she mentally willed them away. "S-see t-the h-herbs w-w-w-with the p-purple f-flowers?" Naruto nodded. "T-those –are t-the ones you w-w-want. I suggest y-you w-write these instructions down." Naruto turned to a clean page on the pad. "Pick the herbs and use the leaves from the flower petals. Then, take the leaves home and in a small bowl, dry out the leaves for at least three days. After they are dry, crush the leaves into a fine powder. Once that is done, boil some water and dump the powder into the water. Mix into a drink, then drink every drop."

Naruto wrote down the instructions and wrote on a clean sheet, "You didn't stutter." Hinata blushed before saying "When talking about things I care about, I don't stutter. It's weird." Naruto shook his head before writing, "It's not. You sound really pretty when you don't stutter." Hinata blushed as Naruto wrote, "Now, let's get those leaves!" Hinata giggled and they began picking herbs together. While they were picking, a strange bird was watching them. It cawed once before it flew off to the border of the Fire country.

It landed on a window sill of a castle of western design. It pecked once on the glass before it opened. The bird flew in and landed on the floor. The strange Red Raven transformed into a young girl with short blond hair. "My Lord, he has begun the change." In the shadows of the room, a deep male voice spoke. "I see. Hopefully he'll have gotten to the half way mark by the end of the year." The girl nodded as the gold eyes from the shadows gleamed. "Go back to your duties Melissa. Keep sending word about young Naruto Uzumaki." The girl, Melissa, nodded again before transforming back into a Red Raven and flying out the window…

After Naruto had picked enough herbs with Hinata, he headed home. Completely unaware that he was being watched by a Red Raven, for his mind was on a certain indigo haired girl. _I've never noticed that Hinata is such a sweet person. Man, why can't Sakura be more like her._ Naruto arrived at his apartment and went up the 6 flights of stairs to apartment number 666. He unlocked the door and opened it. He put down the pad and paper, grabbed a bowl and sat down at his kitchen table with the herbs. For several minutes, Naruto picked off all of the leaves and placed them in the bowl.

_Now, all I need to do is wait for them to dry._ He thought as he placed the bowl on the window sill, hoping the sun would make them dry out faster. He coughed again, so Naruto went over to his fridge and brought out some orange juice. He grabbed a clean glass and poured some into it, for he didn't want to contaminate the carton.

After finishing off his drink, Naruto looked around his apartment. Grimacing, Naruto heard a very faint voice say, "Must clean den!" Naruto got out his nearly full cleaning supplies from under the sink…

Sakura huffed out a breath as she walked up the stairwell to Naruto's apartment. She got him some heavy duty cough drops and approached his door. She noticed the different color of paint on his side of the corridor, just halfway down. '_That's weird'_ Sakura thought as she rang the doorbell. Cluttering noises and minor cursing was heard from the other side of the door. The door opened to reveal a shirtless Naruto, dripping wet and had nothing but a towel around his waist.

"Naruto! Get inside!" said Sakura and shooed him inside. Naruto coughed again as he walked through his now clean apartment. "Wow, Iruka-sensei always told us that you were a pig but I guess he was wrong." Naruto rolled his eyes before heading to his room to throw on some sort of clothing. Sakura took this time to explore his apartment. She already knew the outline of Sasuke's house but Naruto's apartment was undiscovered territory. Pictures of Naruto as a kid with the Hokage, Iruka and the Ichikarus lined one wall. Sakura noticed n every picture there was a deep Rd Raven in the background. _'That's a strange bird'_ she thought.

Naruto came back out wearing a pair of navy blue flannel pj pants. He grabbed the pen and pad to write, "What are you doing here Sakura?" "I brought some cough drops since the herbs will need some time to dry out." "Thanks." was the reply. "No problem. So, what have you been up to?" she asked. "Dealt with the herbs, drank some juice, cleaned my apartment and was in the shower until you rang the door bell." "Sorry for ruining your shower." "Is ok. What have you been up to?" "Just went to the store to get you some cough drops. You need anything else?" Naruto shook his head "no".

"Okay then. Hope you feel better Naruto." Sakura said her goodbyes and left the apartment. Unknown to Naruto, Sakura was off to the library to see if Red Ravens were real…

Several hours later, Sakura was walking home from researching. _'Red Ravens are servants to the mystical creatures known as Dragons.' _ she read from the book that was in her hand. Several other books were shoved under her arm. _'Red Ravens are ordered to watch young Dragons and eggs.'_ She continued to read until she ran into a person. Books flew as she fell. "Ow, swell Sakura" she whispered to herself as she rubbed her head. "Are you okay?" asked a voice.

Sakura looked up to see a very handsome teenager. He had shoulder length red hair and emerald green eyes. He had a lithe build and was wearing a black shirt with a strange symbol on it [A/N: The Hollywood Undead symbol on their album American Tragedy], tight red jeans and some black high-tops converse. Sakura blushed lightly and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks."

"Here" The new guy handed her a couple of her books. "Thanks."

'I'm Chaine by the way. You must be Sakura Haruno." Sakura narrowed her eyes. "How do you know me?" "Everyone, even outside the city, knows about the young pinkette of the famous Kakashi Hatake's Genin Team." Sakura's blush deepened. "Oh, well, nice to meet you. I have to be going home now." She turned, with all of her books in her arms, to leave when Chaine said, "Researching Red Ravens young one?"

Sakura froze and turned her head around to see him staring at her. "How did you?" "From the way looks of things, you have either a Dragoom or a young Dragon." "Wait-Dragoom?" Chaine smiled and in a flash of light, he disappeared…


	2. Chapter 2

This is chapter 2 of Dragons? I renamed it, so meh to all of you who want it to go back. I do not own Naruto in any way. Enjoy this chapter! By the way, the beginning of this story takes place between the Zabuza Arc and the Chuunin Exam Arc. Like 9 weeks in between.

_**Chapter 2**_

The next day, Naruto woke up to find himself laying on a sunbathed bedroom floor. Feeling the warmth from the sun-warmed hard floor, A deep hum came from his chest. He rolled over and pressed his stomach into the warm floor, then closed his eyes in pleasure as the humming got louder.

But someone rang the doorbell, causing the humming to stop. Naruto let out a reptilian hiss in aggravation. He reluctantly got up and went to his front door. The young gennin opened it to reveal Team 7. "Yo, Naruto! Feel any better?" asked Kakashi. Naruto let loose another hiss before he turned to let them enter his home as he went to go get dressed.

Kakashi shut the door after Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura noticed the empty cough medicine packets that littered the kitchen table. "Naruto, did you take all of the medicine?" she yelled. Naruto came back, and from the floor under their feet came a couple of thunks and a shout of, "Shut the Hell up, Demon Brat!" Naruto hissed and stomped his foot, causing a dent to appear in the floor. Naruto threw his shirt onto the table and grabbed the pad&pen. Sasuke noticed the black jeans Naruto was wearing as the sick blond wrote on the pad.

"Just one didn't help. Now I'm feeling better. Thanks for worrying, though."

"But what about overdosing?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it." He wrote back. He went over to his fridge and opened it, then pulled out a huge chunk of sausage meat and put it on a plate. Naruto glared at them before putting the plate in the microwave.

"Now, you can't be mad at us for worrying," Kakashi stated. The microwave dinged and Naruto took out the plate. He put it on the table before picking up the pad/pen.

"I'm not mad at that. I'm mad because I was woken up. Asses."

"Sorry, but it was the first time Kakashi was early," Sasuke told him as he sat down at Naruto's table.

Naruto shrugged and dug, literally, into the meat. Tearing out big pieces with just his teeth and swallowing them whole shocked and scared his teammates. But finishing the whole thing in less than two minutes scared them even more. The entire plate was clean and was placed in his dishwasher before the blond gennin put on his burnt orange t-shirt.

"There go my hopes for you not wearing any orange today." Naruto glowered at Sasuke before leaving for the bathroom to go brush his teeth. Several minutes later, Team 7 left Naruto's apartment and was at their training field. Naruto, for some reason, had the feeling that someone was watching him. He glanced around, only to find nothing.

"All right, we have no missions today, so we're training instead. Naruto, since you're sick, you don't have to participate." Naruto did the hiss thing again. "To start, run 5 laps around the field. Now go!" [A/N: And they're off! Sorry, could not resist. Back to the story]

Several minutes later, Sakura was barely keeping pace with Naruto. _'Is this how pathetic I am? I can't even keep pace with a sick guy?'_she thought to herself. But as Naruto began to run even with Sasuke, pain wracked through his chest. Naruto cringed in pain and began to huff as his lungs felt like they were being filled with Greek Fire.

"Naruto!" Kakashi shouted as the boy fell to the ground. Naruto hacked and wheezed as he tried in vain to get more oxygen into his lungs. His vision dulled and everything went black…

Kakashi felt his heart stop in cold fear as Naruto fell unconscious. The retired ANBU picked up his deceased sensei's son and Shushined to the hospital. He quickly ran inside. "I need Dr. Hemming NOW!"

No sooner than he yelled it, Hemming came up. "What's wrong with Naruto?"

"I don't know! Do something!" Hemming nodded quickly and made a nurse go get a gurney to take Naruto to an X-Ray room. Naruto was placed on a gurney as he hacked and puked up some blood. Dr. Hemming began barking orders as he wheeled Naruto into the Surgery area of the hospital. Several minutes later, Sasuke and Sakura finally arrived at the hospital to see Kakashi pacing the lobby like a worried parent. He kept pausing to stare at the spot where Naruto had puked up blood. Some nurses had already cleaned it up, but Kakashi could still see the crimson liquid on the white tile in his mind.

"Kakashi-sensei!" He turned to see two tired, worried preteens. "Where is he?" panted out Sakura.

"In surgery. He was puking up blood when they wheeled him to X-Ray," Kakashi elaborated.

Sasuke paled a bit and Sakura brought her hands up to her mouth. Sure, they disliked Naruto, but they didn't wish for this to happen to him.

A nurse soon came after a couple of hours. Sakura had sat down, crying into a handkerchief as Sasuke sat next to her, an arm lying across the top of her seat. Kakashi had not stopped pacing the entire time they were waiting. "Who is Naruto Uzumaki's family?"

Kakashi stopped pacing and zipped over to the nurse. "What room is he in?"

"R-room 314 on floor 3, second hallway."

Kakashi took off to the stairs like a dog after a cat. Sakura and Sasuke hurried after Kakashi, only pausing to say thanks to the nurse. They finally arrived at Naruto's room, a bit tired.

They saw Naruto lying on the bed in the room. Tubes shoved in his mouth to regulate breathing were plugged to machines that made Sakura feel horrified. Wires and IVs were plugged up to their blond teammate. Sasuke could tell that the usual warm tan that Naruto always had was almost gone, leaving the jinchuuriki a pale, sickly color. Kakashi turned his head to Hemming. "What is wrong with him, Hemming? And you better not lie to me or you may be in surgery yourself."

"It seems that he is having an allergic reaction to some medicine he took. He also has some pus within his lungs that we pumped out."

Sakura looked at the floor, feeling guilty. "Dr. Hemming, I gave Naruto some cough drops yesterday."

The older man smiled. "You didn't know he was allergic to Night-Quil. Your heart was in the right place, young lady. I am just thankful Kakashi-san got him here in time. Now, he'll stay with us for the next few days to make sure he can fight off the infection within his body." As Dr. Hemming continued to explain, Sakura noticed that Naruto was sweating. She went to the bathroom and took a paper towel and wet it with some cold water from the sink. She came back out, and what she saw made her jaw drop. Kakashi was singing a song to Naruto.

"There was once a little fox who lived all alone.

Then one day, he met a Dog who made him his friend.

Then the Dog and Fox went on a trip and met an old Monkey who gave them treats.

The little fox found another family member in his little journey through life.

After meeting the Dog and Monkey, the little Fox met a Weasel.

And they both would color and color until the sun went down."

As Kakashi continued to sing, Sakura handed him the wet paper towel. He took it and began to wipe away the sweat from his secret God Brother's brow. She let Kakashi do his thing and stared out the window. On the tree branch in the tree across from Naruto's hospital window was a red taven. Its gold eyes gleamed with knowledge. As she stared at the bird, Sakura remembered what she discovered after her strange encounter with Chaine last night.

'_Dragoons are terms that humans gave to half-human, half-Dragon creatures. Their correct name is Dragonlet. There are many symptoms of a young Dragonlet coming Of Age…'_

Sakura was snapped out of her musings when Kakashi said, "…Now, let's give Naruto his rest. Sakura, we're leaving." She turned and followed her other teammates out the door. She paused and gave Naruto one final look before shutting the door behind her.

Outside the hospital, the red raven flew over to the window and pecked its beak on the window. Dr. Hemming opened the window and the raven flew inside. It landed on the floor in front of Naruto's bed, and transformed into the girl, Melissa. The girl's golden eyes ran over Naruto's sleeping form.

She walked over to him and placed her hand on Naruto's forehead. "Sheshima Khal," she whispered, and Naruto's fever lowed for a moment before it faded. "That should have dealt with the pain and fevers. Now, we wait. The Heritage has begun…

It was several weeks later, and Naruto was waiting outside the cinnamon bun shop to meet with Hinata. Aside from Team 7, Old Man Sarutobi, the Ichirakus and The Konohamaru Corps, Hinata was the only one who visited him. She brought him sweet treats and stayed with him a lot during his many stays in the hospital. He couldn't help but remember his now almost secret abilities. After the whole lung escapade happened, back problems erupted. Then eye problems and other serious health problems. [A/N: I would name them all, but it's like, 1:30 am here, and I'm still trying to fight off these sleep-inducing pain killers to write this for y'all.] Now, Naruto could see further, infrared, and in the dark, he could hold his breath underwater for 3.5 hours, run up to 50 miles without getting winded, and with the help of Hinata, managed to clock his maximum speed: 95 mph. His skin was so tough that not even diamond-encrusted or chakra-covered kunai could cut it. He could hear a mouse's footfall from 1.5 miles away, and his appetite grew with his height.

Naruto now could eat an entire cow's weight and still be hungry. His now 5'8 build was complemented by his burnt orange wife beater, a black Shinobi pant that was littered with pockets that had special seals on them to hold almost anything. Black combat boots accented his feet. His headband was dyed back and was tied around his neck like a choker. A huge hunting knife was strapped to his left bicep. His hair hung in his face as he looked for the girl who was slowly but surely stealing his heart.

A pair of dainty hands covered his eyes. "Guess who?"

Naruto smiled before saying, "Hinata-chan." The giggle and removal of the hands gave away his answer. He turned to see the Hyuuga Heiress standing there, wearing a tight t-shirt that had an orange heart on it, a short black skirt, and a pair of wedged sandals. Her hair had grown a bit since they graduated from the academy, and a piece of it was tucked behind her ear. The lavender flower hair clip Naruto had gotten her was keeping the hair in place. Naruto felt his heart swell when he saw her.

"I'm glad you're finally out of the hospital, Naruto-kun."

Naruto grinned before saying, "The only reason I miss it was for those one-on-one visits from you. Your homemade treats kept me sane, seeing as the hospital banned the Ichirakus from bringing me ramen."

Hinata laughed and held out her hand. Naruto took it and let her into her favorite food shop behind them. "One last cinnamon roll as Gennin feel good right now?" Naruto asked. Hinata giggled before kissing Naruto on the cheek. "For dinner we'll go to Ichiraku's. I'll pay."

At that, Naruto frowned. "Like hell you're paying." Hinata laughed again, and for a moment, Naruto forgot how to speak.

As Naruto was on his date with Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura were waiting for both Naruto and Kakashi to arrive at their meeting bridge. Sakura was reading another book based on Medical Ninjutsu, and Sasuke was doing as he usually did: brood. "Hey Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"Why have you stopped bugging me bout dates?"

"Well, after Naruto stared to get sick, I decided to learn Medical Ninjutsu. It really is a fascinating subject." Sasuke could only stare at the girl who was his number 1 fangirl.

_'Well, as long as she isn't pestering me for dates, I'm good,'_ he thought as Kakashi finally showed up.

"Yo... Hey, where's Naruto?" His question was answered by two people laughing.

Coming up the street were Naruto and Hinata. Hinata was hugging Naruto's side, and Naruto had his arm thrown over her shoulders. He was smiling at her, and her, at him. Sakura didn't know why, but her heart felt heavy as she saw Naruto kiss Hinata bye. "Remember Hinata-chan, Ichiraku's at 7, and I'm paying!"

Hinata laughed and kissed Naruto once more before saying, "It's a date, Naruto-kun. See you then, and I'm paying!"

Naruto hissed playfully at her and let her go. He watched her until she disappeared from his extended eyesight. He turned to his team and saw that all of them were staring at him.

Naruto scowled at them. "What?"

"H-how long have you and Hinata been dating?" Sakura asked.

"Officially? Um, since I had that stomach issue about 2 months ago. Why?"

"Well, she's had a crush on you since the Academy," said Sasuke.

"Yeah, I know. She told me. I felt like the biggest asshat for a while."

The other members of Team 7 looked at him weirdly until Kakashi said, "Okay, there's a reason why I called this meeting on our day off. I signed you all up for the Chuunin Exams tomorrow." He handed them all single sheets of paper. "Meet in room 301 tomorrow at 10 am to enter. It's up to everyone of you if you want to take this test."

They all nodded and Kakashi continued, "That's it. You're all free to go."

Naruto grinned before turning to run after his new girlfriend, leaving his other teammates alone as Kakashi Shushined away.

"So, Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Wanna train?"

"Sure."

Sasuke and Sakura both turned and headed off to training field 7.

It was later that night and Naruto was going to Ichiraku's Ramen Stand to have his final dinner as a Gennin with his girlfriend. He pulled at the collar of the dress shirt he picked out to wear. It was a deep navy blue. He left the top two buttons undone and had rolled up the sleeves. He was also wearing a pair of black dress pants, a black belt, and black dress shoes. He managed to somehow tame his hair with a bit of help from Sakura. Okay, so it took three bottles of Rave hair gel, an hour with a hair straightener, and three-and-a-half combs, but Sakura did it.

He turned the corner, and what he saw made his heart do a million and five back flips. Hinata was wearing a simple but elegant white dress with faint ice blue flowers dancing around the hem then dancing up in a swirl on her left side. She was wearing a hairstyle similar to the one earlier today, but it curled up and the flower clip matched her dress. On her feet were some white sandals. She turned her head at him and smiled. Now Naruto was sure he was seeing a goddess. He smiled and walked up to her. Hinata held out her hand and Naruto took it. They both entered the ramen stall, feeling like the happiest people in the world…

It was the next day, and Naruto found himself on the floor again. He curled up and began to hum in joy. Not only was he warm, but around his neck was the heart shaped locket Hinata had given him last night. Inside was a picture of her and a little loving phrase that said, _'I shall love you to the end of Infinity.'_Naruto, then, gave her a necklace that had a lavender stone with an explosion of cerulean blue in the middle. It was one of the many gifts he had received from Wave Country, and Naruto thought it would be perfect for her.

He frowned as the alarm clock began to go off. He turned to it and kicked his foot out like a tail. It slammed into the noise maker and sent it into the wall, where it died a horrible death. Naruto got up and went to go prepare for the Chunin Exams that were today…

It was a few hours later that he was walking with Sasuke and Sakura towards the Academy. They entered the building and went up the first flight of stairs. What they saw made them pause. A guy hit a girl with two buns in her hair. Naruto, unknowingly, did his hiss and went over to the girl.

"Are you alright?" he asked. A red mark was beginning to show on her cheek.

"Yeah, fine. Thanks for asking." Naruto helped her up and noticed what she was wearing. Blue ninja pants, a pink Chinese style shirt, typical Shinobi sandals and her headband was on her forehead, claiming she was from Konoha. Her brown eyes stared at him with curiosity.

"Tenten!" said a boy with black hair that was in a bowl cut, who had thick eyebrows and was wearing something that made Naruto's eyes hurt.

A green jumpsuit with orange legwarmers and a red headband that was tied around his waist like a belt. Naruto's eye twitched. "You are this kunoichi's teammate?"

"Hai! I am Rock Lee, HANDSOME GREEN BEAST OF KONOHA!"

He did a nice guy pose that made Naruto wish he was still on those pain killers from Hemming.

"Lee, you're going to scare him with…whatever you're doing." said Tenten.

Sasuke decided to speak, "Hey, you two Chuunin. Drop the-" Sakura noticed what was happening, decided to do the only thing she could think of to shut him up: She. Kissed. Him.

The boys in the hallway stared at her mixed curiosity and wonder, while some of the girls looked at her with hate. Sakura put her arms around Sasuke's waist and slipped a piece of paper into his pocket. She broke away from the kiss and began to walk down the hallway to the stairwell that led to the third floor. Sasuke had the whole deer in headlights look on his face. Naruto clapped him on the shoulder, forcing the Uchiha to come back to the real world.

"Come on, let's go." said Naruto, noticing Tenten's team following them. They all soon arrived at a door with Kakashi and a bigger version of Lee standing there.

"CONGRATS MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!" yelled the strange man, causing Naruto to cover his ears.

"Well, my congrats to Team 7. I see you met Team 9- Tenten Higurashi, Rock Lee and Neji Hyuuga. This is their sensei, Might Gai." stated Kakashi.

"YOSH! My youthful students, this is my eternal rival Kakashi Hatake! These are his students, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki!" Lee stared at Sakura with wonder in his eyes.

"You all can go in now," said Kakashi. Sasuke put his hands in his pockets and felt a piece of paper in one. He pulled it out and read it. It said, _"I think Naruto may have a bloodline. Talk to me before the next Exam. Sakura."_

Naruto walked in first and stared across the room, which was near full capacity with Chuunin hopefuls. The rest walked in, and Sasuke was glomped by Ino. "Sasuke-kun! How have you been, cutie? I missed you!"

"Hey, get off of him, Ino! He needs to focus on the Exam, not rebuilding his Clan!"

"Sure, says the one who was lip locking with him not even five minutes ago," said Tenten.

"WHAT?" Ino screeched, but Sasuke didn't hear her.

_'Sakura just kissed me to stop me from putting my foot in my mouth'_he thought to himself.

"Yahoo! Looks like all of the Rookies made it." Teams 7, 9, and 10 turned to see Team 8 walking up to them. Hinata shoved out from behind Kiba and ran to Naruto, who had his arms open for her. "Naruto-kun!" She launched herself at him and he chuckled as he caught her.

The other Rookies, aside from Sasuke and Sakura, stared in absolute shock as Naruto and Hinata began making out right there in front of them. Neji asked the question on everyone's mind, "What…the…fuck?" The two soon-to-be lovers [A/N: Not until Shippuuden era people!] broke apart and turned to the now silent Rookies.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" asked Hinata.

"Do you all mind keeping it down?" a new voice asked. All of the Rookies turned to see a new guy. He was wearing a purple outfit, had grayish-white hair, and had glasses.

"Who are you?" Kiba spoke, clearly mad about something. [A/N: we all know what :3]

The stranger adjusted his glasses. "My name is Kabuto, and I suggest you kiddies keep your voices down. Those Mist Shinobi behind you look rather pissy."

Naruto snorted, and his nose picked up trace amounts of snake scent floating around Kabuto. _'Either he has a pet snake, is the crazy dango lady's apprentice, works at the vet, or knows someone with a pet__snake,'_he thought as Kabuto explained his Ninja Info Cards.

"Get me Rock Lee, Sabaku no Gaara, and Naruto Uzumaki," Sasuke told Kabuto. Naruto stared at his teammate. _'I hope to Kami that it doesn't say that I have the Kyuubi sealed within me.'_"You already know their names. You're no fun! Anyway, up first is Rock Lee of Konoha. [A/N: I be skipping Lee and Gaara's info, since everyone knows it by now, and it's like, 3:40ish am and thanks to that damn surgery, no coffee to stay awake for you loyal fans. Anyway, here's Naruto's info]

"Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha.

Age: 13

Born: October 10, XXXX, same day as the Kyuubi no Kitsune Attack

Blood type: o

Height: 5'8

Genjutsu: Weak, but can break up to 'A' Ranked Genjutsus.

Taijutsu: Moderate. Preferred to the Strong Fist Style

Ninjutsu: Great. Creator of the Sexy Jutsu; can perform 'A' Ranked Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

Has completed:

32 'D' Ranked missions

1 'C' Ranked mission

1'B' Ranked Mission

1'A' Ranked mission

Defeated: Zabuza Momochi, and his apprentice, Haku.

Team: 7

Leader: Kakashi Hatake

Teammates: Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha."

Everyone stared at Naruto. "Yeah? What's your problem?" He crossed his arms over his chest and Hinata wrapped her arm around his waist. But before anyone could reply, a smoke bomb went off at the front of the classroom.

Everyone turned to see the Head of Konoha's T&I Unit standing there with an entourage of Chuunin Examiners. "OK maggots, listen up!" [A/N: skipping rules again, since I am too damn tired to write out a bunch of rules everyone knows by now. If not, then stop reading this fanfic and go read Naruto manga.] After the explanation of the Exam, Naruto found himself sitting in between Hinata and Sakura.

During the explanation of the rules, Naruto felt Sasuke and Sakura burning holes in his head. _'If I fail, Sakura will castrate me with a fucking plastic spoon!'_ When the tests were passed out, Naruto noticed how hard the questions were. He glanced around and all the sneaky Gennin were getting away with cheating! _'Wait… That's it! The whole point of this test is to get information without getting caught!'_ Naruto, very careful, allowed his eyes to shift for seeing farther. Naruto copied answers from several different people. When he was finished, he flipped the paper over and put his head down. Deciding to take a quick nap, he closed his eyes.

But now, he was dreaming of a strange red haired woman with sea green eyes who smiled at him. Her facial structure looked similar to his own. She smiled at him before she began to transform bit by bit into a humanoid lizard. Red scales covered her body, her under belly being a light beige color.

Ivory colored talons sprouted from her fingertips, her hair shrunk back into her skull, and spikes, horns, and a tail shot out of her spine. Her ankles became inverted and she hunched over a bit. Her eyebrows disappeared, and in their place were two mini spikes. Her face grew elongated, and massive fangs gleamed when she opened her mouth.

When she was done, her reptilian eyes stared at Naruto. "What the hell?" Naruto whispered. The woman smiled and pointed a finger at herself, then at Naruto. "Wait, are you saying that I can transform into that?" She nodded and gently hugged him. Naruto felt consciousness pulling at him. "Wait! Who are you?"

Before he left, he heard, "My son, Naruto."

"Naruto-kun, wake up." Hinata gently pushed him and he shot up like he got zapped by a taser.

"Now it's time for the final question!" Ibiki barked out. {A/N: I'm skipping the rule thing again. Too damned tired. Fast forwarding to Anko's appearance.}

Naruto, faster than before, took out a butterfly knife and held it against the neck of the person who flew in in the black cloth ball. "Heh heh heh, well if it isn't Foxy Boy," said the person.

"Grand, it's the crazy snake lady," replied Naruto, who put away his butterfly knife.

Anko laughed "Ah, how I've missed your cracks, Foxy-kun. Now on to business: All those who passed the First Exam, meet me at Training Ground 44 in 30 minutes, or you fail! See you then!" She disappeared in a plume of smoke and leaves. They all filed out of the room, Team 7 walking with Team 8.

Sakura asked Naruto, "How do you know the proctor?"

"Well, once, at a festival, she stole my dango, and I had to chase her to get it back." Both teams nodded, as they all knew that Naruto was extremely territorial over his food.

Even more than any Akimichi, and it scared Choji the first and only time he tried to swipe food from the blond. Choji still has the scar from where Naruto had bitten his arm. Hell, Iruka and Mizuki had a hard time calming Choji down and keeping Naruto from harming Choji even more.

It was the only time Sasuke grew more scared than Itachi. The reptilian hiss Naruto made and the look in his eyes gave Sasuke no doubt that Naruto would have killed Choji. Sasuke was snapped out of musings as Sakura jabbed him in the arm. They all had arrived at the Forest of Death…


	3. Chapter 3

I am back with another installment of "Dragons?" My loyal fans are giving my wonderful feed back during my dark times. In this chapter, there shall be more explanations of Naruto's Dragon heritage and the 2nd Chuunin Exam! Please review this chapter! It would mean a lot to me! Enjoy this FANFICTION since I do not own Naruto in any way.

_**Chapter 3**_

Naruto, with the rest of his team, was waiting for the people to finish signing the release form. Teams 7-10 had already turned in their forms and were sitting together. Choji kept giving fearful glances to Naruto as Naruto munched on a huge bag of b-b-q chips.

"If I may ask, why is Choji-kun giving fearful glances to Naruto-kun?" asked Lee. "When we were in the Academy, Choji tried to swipe Naruto's lunch. What we didn't know was that Naruto will, if need be, attack for it. Hell Choji can show you all the scar he got from it." explained Shikamaru as he laid back in the grass.

Choji lifted his sleeve to show the fang-like scar on his left bicep. _'It looks more like a lizard bite than anything else' _thought Neji as Tenten poked it. "Did it hurt?" she asked the Akamichi.

"Like a bitch. It felt like someone took a red hot jagged kunai and slammed it into my arm repeatedly. "Jagged?" "Yeah, out of all of us as kids, Naruto had the worst teeth. Man I bet any dentist would have a field day with him and would've fixed his teeth for free." said Kiba.

Neji began to think. _'Reptilian –like fangs from the looks of Choji's bite wound, reptilian-lie reflexes and that hiss. What is this guy?' _ Naruto looked around before asking "Has anyone seen Sasuke and Sakura?"

"Okay, what is this 'bloodline' that Naruto has?" Sasuke asked Sakura. "Well, according to my research, Naruto isn't fully human." Sasuke snorted, "We all know that." "Not in the way we all think. One of Naruto's parents gave it to him." Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" "Yes, you see I suspect Naruto is a Dragonlet!" "A what?" "A Half-Human, Half-Dragon. We know them as Dragooms." "Do you know how crazy that sounds?" "I know but how do you explain the Red Raven?" "The what?" "A Spirit Animal that Dragons use to watch over their young." "Now you're making things up." "Then explain why Naruto has been having all these health problems when he's always super healthy?"

That made Sasuke pause. "From my research, when a Dragonlet hits puberty, his or her body undergoes 'illnesses' that give them Dragon abilities." "Such as?" "Dragons, in both animal and human forms, have a flap in the back of their throat that allows oxygen to be separate from hydrogen." "Hydrogen?"

"Yes, for Dragons and Dragonlets have two sets of lungs. One to breath regularly, the other to store hydrogen to act as an air sack and since hydrogen is flammable; it is their main source of power to breathe fire." "Fire? Really?" "Dragons and Dragonlet eat or chew on flint, which gets stuck on their molars. When the hydrogen rubs across the flint, the friction causes the flammable gas to, well, catch fire."

"But how do they get their hydrogen?" "By eating." "Come again?" "When a Dragon eats, the stomach gives off hydrogen gas, which gets stored in their extra lungs. Now, also, Dragonlets can see infrared, in the dark, and father than normal humans. They also can run faster than most land animals." "Anything oh Dragon Expert?" "Dragons are extremely territorial with anything."

"Like how Naruto is with food?" "Correct. For in the wild, food is survival. That's the reason why he's so territorial about it." "Well, that's some handy information." Sasuke said sarcastically, "But Naruto half-human? Really?" "Last time we were over at Naruto's apartment, I saw a Red Raven in the background of every picture!"

"Oh, it's just a picture!" "Also, every time Naruto was in the hospital, a Red Raven would be outside his window!" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Now I know you're crazy." Sakura threw up her arms in frustration, "Really! I try to tell you that our teammate has a unique bloodline and you think I'm crazy? Now I know defiantly know what Naruto said is true!"

"And what did he say about me?" "Not only that you are gay in denial but nothing can be greater than that damn Sharringan!" Sasuke's eye twitched. "Nothing is better than the Sharringan and you know it!" "Please! All the Uchihas were nothing more than damn Shinobi copy machines! I'm even sorry that I had to kiss you, for I bet you'd prefer Naruto or Kakashi-sensei!"

"You take that back!" "Make me Sas-UKE!" Sasuke growled before he lunged at her. Sakura, a lot damn quicker that Sasuke realized, slugged him pretty hard. He fell to the ground with a Sakura sixed fist mark on his face. "You still think I am a weak little fangirl? Well think again! I've been training with Hinata-Chan to become stronger! So fuck you, you dick!"

And with that, Sakura turned on her foot and stomped back to where the rest of the Konoha Rookies where sitting. She sat down next to Hinata, who was sitting next to Naruto. "Sakura-Chan? Did something happen?" asked the purplette. "Nothing important, just that he really is a dick, as your boyfriend said." Hinata reached out and patted her knee.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." Sakura smiled, "Thank you Hinata-Chan." Naruto looked back and forth between the two girls, confusion written on his face. He looked to the rest of the Rookies, "Did we miss something?" "Something in girl language. It's something Ninja, humans, Gods and maybe Demons have yet to understand." said Neji.

All of the guys agreed as the girls separated themselves from the group. "So, what do you think will happen in this Exam?" asked Choji. "Whatever Fate chooses." Neji stated which caused Naruto to roll his eyes. He was about to reply when Sasuke arrived.

He had a fist-sized red mark on his jaw that would no doubt bruise badly. "Dude, what happened to your face?" asked Kiba. Sasuke growled and the Kunoichi's laughed. The boys turned to see some ninja guy flirting with Sakura.

Naruto chuckled as Sakura blushed. Sasuke didn't know why but a flash of jealousy flowed through him. Sakura smiled and said something that caused the new guy to smile. He dug out a piece of paper and quickly wrote on it. He tore of a part of it and gave it to Sakura. Sakura motioned for the other piece of paper & the pencil. He gave it to her and she scribbled something onto the paper before handing both the paper & pencil back to him. The guy smiled again before leaving. All of the girls squealed, making the boys sweat drop.

"What just happened?" Lee asked. "Some guy came over; both he and Sakura flirted and exchanged info. Probably gonna hook up after the Exam." explained Naruto as he dug through his pockets and finally found the beer bottle he was looking for.

"DUDE!" shouted Kiba. "What?" "You're underage for drinking!" "If I was a civilian. Damn, our society must be fucked if I can legally kill but now drink." The boys stared at Naruto. "What now?" "He has a point." said Lee. "Yeah but our parents and teachers will get pissed." Shikamaru said from where he was laying. "Pfft, by Konoha law, once we graduate the Academy we are Shinobi, therefore we are adults in the eyes of the law. This means we can kill, drink and have sex legally." "How do you know all of this Naruto-san?" Shino looked at him. "If I am gonna be Hokage, I gotta know all Konoha laws."

The boys couldn't help but agree. They all kept mingling until Anko announced that it was time to start the Exam. The Rookies were breaking off with their teams and Naruto and Hinata gave each other a kiss goodbye, promising to meet up again after the Exam.

It was three hours later and Naruto was cursing every single god he could think of. Somehow, a giant gust of wind blew him away from his team after they had been 'ambushed' by that team from the Rain Village. Naruto removed himself from the tree that had 'cushioned' his trip through the trees. _'Swell, just really fucking swell god! Once I get back to my team, you are so gonna hear it from me!' _Naruto heard a twig snap and he looked up. There was the biggest snake the Jinchuriki had ever seen moving its way toward him.

'_Become your birthright'_ Naruto heard a voice in his head and closed his eyes. Concentrating on what the voice was telling him, Naruto felt a firey pain through his body as his bones and organs began to shift and move to mew locations. His skin felt like it was moving as it transformed into orange scales. Naruto felt his hair shoot back into his skull as a thick tail shot out from the bottom of his spine. He roared in pain as spikes ripped their way through his scales on his back. Two horns erupted from his forehead and as he crouched onto the ground, Naruto felt his hind legs transform into the hind legs of an animal. With a final roar, Naruto collapsed onto the ground.

He panted and looked up. Circling him was the big ass snake from earlier. Naruto hissed at it and as it reared up to strike, Naruto jumped up and grabbed a hold of its head in between his clawed, scaled hands. With a jerk, he broke its neck and then used his claws to slice though the fragile skin to cut through the sake's jugular to make sure it stayed dead.

As the snake was dying, Naruto looked at his hands. _'What the hell am I?' _He heard a familiar feminine scream and decided that now was not the time to worry about what he was. _'Now is not the time to ask myself useless questions. I gotta go help my teammates.' _ Naruto jumped and bounded off into the forest, unaware of the Red Raven that was following him.

Sakura tried to quietly catch her breath as she removed the kunai from her leg. Next to her was Sasuke who spat out blood from where Sakura had punched him again. "Why did you have to punch me?" "That was for the girly scream that may have given us away." Soon after the strange gust of wind came through, a strange tranny began to fight them. The man/woman had them in a Genjutsu but Sakura managed to get out of it by slicing her leg with a kunai and got Sasuke out of it by punching him. Now they were hiding behind a tree and Sakura was healing her injury with the medical jutsu she had learned. "Sakura, heal me!" She narrowed her eyes at the now bruised up face of Sasuke Uchiha. "Why should I?"

"Because I'm the best line of defense you have dammit!" he spat at her. "Like hell! You couldn't hit the broad side of a barn!" She retorted back with just as much venom as she checked her supplies. _'Okay, I have 16 kunai, 13 Shurikin, and enough medical supplies to heal 17 heavily injured people.'_ Sakura heard a noise and jumped away as a snake the size of a telephone pole bit the tree she was sitting behind.

The person, who was attacking them, chuckled like a mad man. "My, my, you could hear my lovely pet. Shocking but admirable." Just who the fuck are you?" screeched Sakura, causing Sasuke to stare at her like she had 5 heads. The strange transvestite laughed darkly, "Heh, heh. My name is not important to you little girl but for Sasuke, it is Orochimaru." Sakura's eyes widened, "The Snake Sannin?" "Heh, very good. You must be a smart girl." "Why do you want Sasuke? Lemme guess: the Sharringan." "Well you really are smart girl but I'm afraid it won't save you." Orochimaru reached for his kunai pouch but stopped.

A loud unknown roar ripped its way through the forest, causing the Shinobi to look up to see a Humanoid Reptile standing on a branch. Sakura recognized the outfit the strange creature was wearing. "Naruto!" Sasuke blinked as Naruto hissed at Orochimaru. Naruto jumped down and stared at Orochimaru with his blue slitted eyes. Orochimaru was blinking rapidly at him as Sasuke said, "Okay, now I'm a believer." "See? I am not crazy!" spoke Sakura. Naruto flicked his gaze to his teammates before he rushed at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru's eyes widened at the speed this…thing made. It slammed into him with a force of 215 lbs. Orochimaru hit the tree behind him so hard that he made a chair for himself in it.

Naruto jumped back and hissed as Orochimaru came out of the tree. "Heh, heh, not bad. But I am Sannin child." Naruto hissed again before a vision of the woman flashed within his mind. Naruto blinked before copying what he saw. Orochimaru fearful as Naruto's chest swelled before a stream of orange fire left Naruto's mouth.

Orochimaru made a water jutsu and thought _'Heh, no chakra induced fire can stop this jutsu.' _But the water immediately turned to steam once it touched the flame. "What?" BOOM! Orochimaru flew through the air, slightly burned. His flesh mask was burned off and his eyebrows took a heavy toll against the flame. Naruto turned his head to face Orochimaru. "Naruto, he ate one of our scrolls!" yelled Sakura.

Naruto hissed and leapt toward the singed Sannin. Orochimaru grunted in pain as Naruto's fist connected with his stomach. Naruto pushed his clawed hand through the soft tissue and found the scroll Orochimaru had eaten. With a sickening spluch, Naruto pulled out his fist, which had a bloodied scroll in it. Naruto leapt away as Orochimaru put a shaking hand over the whole in his stomach. He weakly staggered back, closer to Sasuke's location. "D-Damn you *cough*" Before Naruto could blink; Orochimaru stretched his neck and bit Sasuke on the neck. Sasuke groaned before passing out. His last thought was _'This feels good…'_

Orochimaru let go when Naruto slashed at his throat. "Kufufu, now *cough* little Sasuke-kun will *hack!* come to me. Farewell." He Shushined out, leaving Naruto and Sakura alone with a feverish Sasuke…

Several minutes later, Team 7 had moved to a new location which was a hollowed out tree. Sasuke was lying down and had a cooling cloth on his forehead. Naruto sat a little ways away, staring at a rock. Sakura had sucked out much of the poison out of Sasuke, much to her demise. She was not hunting up some fire wood when Naruto stood up.

He walked over to her and said, "I'm going hunting. I'll be back with some food as soon as I can." "Okay, I'll find something to make some stew in." Naruto nodded before crouching low and bounded off into the forest…

End Chapter! I know, short compared to the last chapter but hey, at least I updated. I am working on Dancing in the Velvet Moon but is coming on slow… Fake It shall have a new chapter up soon! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

This is the next installment of "Dragons?". I will not be updating for a little while, between working (I work a movie theater, so it kinda sucks), trying to get my POS laptop to cooperate with me (I shall try to use my sister's laptop until I either get a new laptop or I get this POS fixed) and dealing with the usual Summer crazy BS before I become a senior in high school. Please bear with me while I try to do all of this :3 JK, here is the chapter. Enjoy!

**Bold- Dragon voice**

Regular- Normal talking and everyone know that italics mean thoughts.

_**Chapter 4**_

Sakura was cursing her luck. Not even 10 minutes after Naruto had left, the Sound Gennin decided to attack. Also, Mother Nature decided to deliver her time of the month….right in the middle of battle. Lee also decided to try to help, but now, Sakura was stuck trying to defend a downed Lee and an unconscious Sasuke, while Naruto was MIA. Sakura dodged another punch from Zaku when Team 10 arrived. Sakura knew that they were doomed when their amazing strategy was shot to hell. And somehow, during the fight, Sakura had cut off all of her hair, and was now trying to stand on weak legs.

Right when Zaku was about to attack, one of the strangest things happened. A dead boar came flying out of the woods and slammed into Zaku's side. Sakura turned to where the boar came from to see Naruto, still in his strange lizard form. He was walking on all fours and looked a bit different. He had wings folded against his body, and seemed more reptilian than human. He stood tall on his beast legs, and his snout was longer. Spikes rippled down his back like fur, and Sakura noticed how much more Dragon-like he looked.

Dosu blinked as the strange creature continued walking into the clearing. **"Leave now and you leave with your lives. Leave any and all scrolls you have and then go."**

Zaku laughed, "Yeah right! How 'bout I kill you then take one of your spikes as a trophy?" He turned his head to look at Sakura. "After I have some fun of course." Sakura felt her stomach roll over before Naruto roared. The Dragon-like male charged at Zaku, who did one of the stupidest things ever. He aimed his arms at Naruto and did one of his wind jutsu. As Naruto was charging, he let loose one of his fire balls. Zaku smirked when the flame connected with the air.

But the smirk soon died when the flame grew to a dangerous size. "Zaku! Get the hell out of there!" yelled Kin. Zaku dodged just in time, for when the flames hit the tree behind him, a hole the size of a boulder was made.

As the huge tree fell over, Naruto faced where Zaku had landed. **"As I said before, leave now or die."**

Dosu took out their scrolls and quickly placed them on the ground. "Dosu? What are you doing?" demanded Zaku.

Kin grabbed his arm, "Do you really want to fight that?" She pointed a finger at Naruto, who was still watching them.

Zaku harrumphed and was dragged away by his teammates. Naruto snorted, a wisp of smoke coming out of his nostrils as he turned to the stunned humans. **"What?"**

"Um, Naruto, you look different," said Sakura. Naruto shuffled his wings and looked back at the boar. He tried to stand but all that did was cause his shirt to be torn off his body and his knife to clutter to the ground.

Naruto scowled at them before turning back to the dead animal. **"Who wants to help a guy out?" **he asked. Choji and Shikamaru reluctantly volunteered to help while Sakura tried to roll Lee over to check his injuries.

Ino decided to help, trying to pump as much information as she could out of the pinkette. "So, what exactly is Naruto?" she asked s she grabbed one of Lee's arms.

"Well," Sakura grunted as she pushed Lee's chest, "from what I have gathered, Naruto isn't fully human." Sakura gave Lee one final shove and wiped the sweat from her forehead away. Ino tried to give Lee a more relaxed position as Sakura began to check Lee's injuries.

"Kinda figured that. But what is he?" Ino asked her fellow Kunoichi, who quickly finished checking Lee over.

"I'll explain later. Mind helping me with my hair?"

Ino smiled and went to fix the uneven hair of Sakura. While the girls bonded over hair, Naruto was dealing with Shikamaru and Choji. Naruto watched as Choji finally set up the fire pit and turned to Shikamaru, who was cleaning the boar. (For those who can't tell the difference between the 2 types of cleaning an animal. 1- cleans of all dirt and grime aka a bath. 2- when u skin and remove all organs from the animal thus, 'cleansing' it. Back to story) Naruto tried to help, but with his new claws being more of a pain than anything else, Choji made Naruto sit down.

"So, what are you?" Shikamaru asked.

**"Don't know."**

"Huh." Choji rolled his eyes and stuck the boar on a spit in the fire pit. "Naruto, if you'd please." Naruto nodded and closed his eyes. But instead of fire coming out, Naruto felt like he was on fire. The other teammates of Team 10 winced as Naruto groaned as his body shifted back into his human state.

When Naruto was done, he looked down at his hands. "I cannot tell you how weird that was." Naruto stood on shaky legs and looked at Shikamaru and Choji. "I'm Human?"

"You're human." Naruto sighed before looking at the boar. He furrowed his brow in concentration but before he could let loose a torrent of flame, Sasuke woke up.

The woozy Uchiha looked around and blinked. "Wha happened?" he slurred.

"Welcome back to the world of the living. You've been unconscious for a good while," Naruto said humorously before he turned to the boar.

Sasuke looked at Naruto before saying, "Good. You're human, for a moment I tho-" The rest of his sentence was cut off when Naruto let loose a roaring fireball that cooked the boar. Naruto closed his jaw and nodded in contentment.

The blond looked at the shocked boy. "You thought what?"

Sasuke looked over at Sakura and said, "Okay, you were right and I was wrong. Make Naruto fully human again please."

Naruto looked at the pinkette. "You know what I am?"

Sakura nodded, and was going to explain, when Lee woke up as his teammates fell out of the trees. "Lee! There you are! We've been worried sick about you!" Tenten exclaimed as she walked over to him.

"Hello Tenten. What happened?" As Sakura filled in what happened (albeit a bit edited), Naruto gave Team 10 the scroll they needed, since Team 9 already had both scrolls. After Team 9 left with a still wobbly Lee, Sakura turned to the others, who Naruto was serving food to. Sakura explained to Naruto that he was a Dragonlet, why he was getting 'sick', and everything else that was going on with him.

"What I don't get is why now? Why now of all things?" Ino asked as she held out her rock/plate for another piece of boar. Naruto, using his knife, sliced off a piece of meat for her before tearing off a hind leg for himself.

"Different strokes for different folks Ino. Puberty affects everyone differently, so just be thankful you aren't transforming into a giant fire breathing lizard."

"But I have a question; does the name Ryu Maxwell sound familiar? It keeps popping up in all of the texts I've read," Sakura asked her fellow Shinobi. Naruto shook his head, since his mouth was full of food.

Ino spoke, "The name sounds familiar, but for the life of me, I can't remember where I've heard it."

As the others continued to talk, Sasuke stared at the Dragonlet. _'All this time, he was different but we've never known by how much. What else can he hiding from us?'_ Sasuke thought as he ate his cooked meat…

Several hours later, both Teams 7 and 10 made it to the tower. The two teams decided to join forces to make it there safely. When they arrived, they opened their scrolls, and two Chuunin were summoned by the seals in them to greet them. One was Asuma Sarutobi, and the other was Iruka Umino. They all chatted for a while before saying goodbye…

In another part of the tower, Gaara was bored and had decided to take a walk. As he turned the corner, he ran into someone. He stumbled a bit before the weight from his gourd caused him to fall onto his butt. He heard a slight gasp before hearing an "Are you ok?"

He looked up to snap at whoever spoke, but felt his anger die. Staring at him with a worried look was a lavender-eyed angel. "Here, let me help you up." She grabbed a hold of his bicep and heaved him back up. Gaara watched as she checked him over before saying, "I'm sorry I pushed you over. Good luck in the next Exam!" she waved at him before hurrying down the hallway. She paused at the end of the hallway to give him a final goodbye smile before disappearing around the corner.

Gaara put a hand to his chest and thought, _'This feeling…what is it?'_ Gaara decided to do something about this strange feeling within his chest by going to go do his second favorite thing to do: screw with Kankuro…

Kankuro watched as the two strange Konoha Gennin did something down in the ring. The final Exam had yet to start, as the deadline for the second Exam was still 3 days away. The strange blond boy tried running and turning again, only to slide across the tile floor to smash into the wall. Kankuro shook his head and noticed that where the head honchos would be sitting for the next exam was a strange man. He was around 6'8, had hair black as midnight, was wearing a normal blue t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. Kankuro watched as the man stared at the strange blond kid down in the arena. The man turned to Kankuro and the puppeteer felt a twinge of fear as he stared into the golden eyes of the stranger. In an instant, the man disappeared, only to reappear behind Kankuro. Kankuro didn't dare move as the man spoke, "I suggest you be careful, son of the Kazekage."

Kankuro's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "Be careful of what?" Kankuro tried to keep the fear out of his voice, but it was difficult.

The stranger chuckled, "Of that failure you call an invasion plan." Kankuro turned his head to stare fully at the man, but he was gone…

It was several days later, and Naruto was feeling bored. Sarutobi had already explained why the Chuunin Exams were created, and the Preliminaries were on their way. Naruto watched as Sasuke won his match, followed by Zaku losing his arms in his match against Shino. Then, Kankuro defeated Misumi by pretending to be his puppet, and Shikamaru gained a one-hit KO on Kin. Sakura went up against Ino and that ended in a close draw. If Sakura had stayed awake 3 seconds longer, she would've won. Now, Naruto was staring at the screen with hope gleaming in his eyes. The screen stopped.

"Naruto Uzumaki vs. Kiba Inuzuka," it said, which made Kiba grin somewhat evilly. Naruto turned to Hinata and smiled at her, to which gave him a kiss on the cheek in return. As Naruto hopped over the railing, he grabbed the locket Hinata had given him. Naruto let it go when he hit the ground. The proctor coughed badly before speaking to the two Shinobi, "Remember, I call the shots." They both nodded, and the match began.

Kiba quickly threw two smoke bombs that clouded Naruto's vision. The Dragonlet closed his eyes and changed them to the infrared vision. Naruto saw that Akamaru was going to try to attack from behind while Kiba was going to try to attack from the side. Naruto ducked when Akamaru leapt at him, and when Kiba went in for the kill, Naruto turned and grabbed him by the shirt. With a yell, Naruto spun Kiba and threw him into the wall. Everyone flinched when Kiba connected with the concrete. Kiba got up and shook away the fuzzy vision he had. "Y-you think that'll stop me?" Akamaru ran over to his stunned partner and whined.

Naruto snorted and saw that Kiba had taken a small pill, as did Akamaru. Naruto's eyes narrowed during the slight transformation Akamaru and Kiba had gone through after taking the solider pill. Kiba used a jutsu that made Akamaru transform into a near exact copy of Kiba. The young Dragonlet hissed out in anger, which caused Akamaru to whine a bit. Kiba snorted, "Do you think a strange hiss will stop me?"

Naruto felt his body ripple before he said, "No but this might." Kiba laughed before launching himself at the Dragonlet. Naruto swelled his chest before letting loose a torrent of flame at the Inuzuka. Akamaru, sensing what it was, dispelled the jutsu and hauled ass out of there.

Kiba didn't stop. Momentum kept him going forward and through the fire. When he landed, ungracefully, he began patting himself down to get rid of the patches of fire that were all over his jacket. Kiba soon just took of the damned thing as the fire consumed it. In the stands, Kakashi's jaw dropped as Sakura began cheering with Hinata. "Whip his ass, Naruto!" yelled Sakura.

_'I haven't seen a fire like that since sensei's girlfriend….Could it be?'_ thought the older man. In a hidden part of the stands stood another man. The black haired man watched Naruto continue his match with the Inuzuka heir.

"Well, he seems to be coming along nicely," said another person's voice. The stranger turned to see a red haired male come up.

"Chaine. What brings you here?"

Chaine shrugged his shoulders before resting his forearms on the railing.

"Call it instinct, Uncle. I just wanted to see on how baby cousin Naruto was holding up. He seems to be progressing on his own fairly quickly."

The other man chuckled before looking back at the young blond. "Yes, Kushina's offspring is adapting to our culture very quickly."

Chaine snorted, "If he is his mother's son, then I do not doubt that he shall adapt much faster than we predicted, Uncle."

The other man glanced at Chaine, "But your cousin is not why you are here, is it, nephew?"

Chaine raised his hands in defeat. "Caught me." The red head turned to stare at a young girl who was rooting for her teammate, "A certain female has caught my eye."

The stranger raised an eyebrow, "The pinkette? I agree that she does have some interesting qualities, but for her to catch your eye-"

"I understand your concern, Uncle, but for both our sakes, keep your concentration on my young cousin Naruto." The golden-eyed man stared at his nephew before turning back to the match, as Naruto was declared the winner…

Naruto panted as he sat next to Hinata. She was smiling at him as the medics hauled Kiba to the infirmary for serious burns. The stupid shinobi thought that the wind from his Fang Over Fang would kill the fire that Naruto made. But, as we know from science, air + fire= what? It makes a bigger flame. So, each time Kiba did his signature jutsu, Naruto breathed fire at him. Akamaru had decided to stay out of the fight as much as he could, for his instincts told him that Naruto was not fully human, and he knew that it would be better for him to try and keep under Naruto's radar.

Hinata ran her fingers through Naruto's hair, a smile on her face. She was worried for Kiba a bit, but after Naruto had attacked and defeated him, she felt pride swell within her chest. Hinata turned to look at the screen when it dinged, signaling for the next contestants to come down. The Hyuuga Heiress felt the blood leave her face as she read the names on the screen. "Would Hinata and Neji Hyuuga please come down?"…

Across the arena was Gaara. The redhead was staring down into the arena where the two Hyuuga were standing. _'Her name is Hinata? It…fits'_ the insane jinchuuriki thought as he watched the angel from earlier fight her relative….

About 30 minutes later, Hinata was standing on weak legs. If a breeze flew by her, Hinata would fall over from it. Neji smirked at her. "You should give up Hinata-sama. You were meant to fail."

Hinata coughed badly before saying weakly, "I…won't…give up…Neji-niisan…"

Neji scowled, causing his Byakugan to become more prominent. "And why won't you? You can barely stand!" Hinata looked up to where Naruto had been pacing for the duration of the match. Most of the bar in front of him was crunched from where he had to grip the metal to keep himself from jumping over the railing to kill Neji. Neji followed Hinata's gaze before smirking arrogantly. "You wish to impress him with your 'strength'?" He turned back to her.

"The only reason he is dating you, Hinata-sama, is because he pities you." Hinata's entire being froze before turning her head slowly to look at Neji. Up in the stands, Gaara saw that the blond haired Gennin looked like he was going to rip Neji inside out.

"W-what did you just say?" Hinata asked her cousin.

Neji smiled cruelly before repeating, "He is only dating you out of pity."

Silence fell across the arena like a heavy fog. Nobody dared breathe as Hinata stood straighter, a strange look within her eyes. Neji looked at her with minor confusion as she unzipped her jacket before throwing it away. "You are wrong Neji." Neji raised an eyebrow at the younger girl.

"Oh really? And how would you know? You've been in love with the boy since childhood!"

At hearing that, Gaara felt a feeling within his heart. One that was completely unknown to him: jealousy.

"Wow, she must really love the guy if she's been in love with him forever and they are now just dating," said Temari, completely unaware that Gaara's jaw was tightening.

Back in the ring, Hinata looked at Neji with one look: rage. "Will you just shut the fuck up?" Everyone's eyes bugged at the Kunoichi's language.

"H-Hinata-sama?"

"You are like a goddamn broken record! Fate this and Fate that. I am beyond pissed Neji! Naruto-kun is not dating me out of fucking pity! I should fucking know because I can tell when he is lying!"

Naruto blushed a bit before saying, "She's pissed."

"Furthermore, you douche bag from Transvestite Central, I am sick of your bullshit! The only reason you are angry at me is because you blame me for your father, my uncle, taking the place of my father, your uncle, to be the body of the Hyuuga Kumo demanded all those years ago!"

People's jaws dropped and Kankuro said, "Damn."

Hinata took a step towards Neji, anger blazing out of her pores. "You blame me for not being able to defend myself. I was only fucking 3! 3 years old, Neji! How in Kami's name is a 3 year old with little-to-no Shinobi training supposed to defeat a war-trained JOUNIN! God, How are you supposed to be a prodigy when you can't even use your fucking brain?"

Neji didn't know why this anger was coming from the sweetest person in his clan. Hell, her language alone was probably enough to send her father into several heart attacks. Hinata went into a jyuuken stance. The lavender eyed girl was pissed. Not only did Neji humiliate her, but he thought that Naruto, her Naruto, was dating her out of pity? In the hidden part of the stands, Chaine looked at his uncle. "Isn't that Naruto's mate?" His uncle nodded, eyes widened at the anger the girl was releasing. "She is human, right?" Chaine asked, looking at the other man who was chuckling lightly.

"Nephew, if there is anything you need to know in this world, it is that 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'."

Chaine looked confused, "Meaning?"

"Meaning that you do not piss of a woman, no matter what."

Back in the ring, Neji was now dodging another kick towards his lower body. He swiftly moved under another palm strike and saw an opening. Neji quickly attacked, but was shocked to find that Hinata dodged it and counterattacked. That went one for another five minutes until Neji had enough and when Hinata dodged another kick, Neji took that opening to attack. He pivoted on his other foot, surprising both himself and Hinata. His shock went away when he struck Hinata in the chest with a jyuuken strike. Hinata went flying and her destined path was the wall, which she struck hard. Hinata coughed up blood when she landed in a pile on the floor.

Neji, seeing this as the opportune moment, went in for the kill. This proved to be too much for two boys. Neji ran into a wall of sand, as Hinata was moved out by another being. Gaara stood next to Naruto, who was holding Hinata bridal-style. Naruto's eyes were in his Dragon mode, with orange scales on the edges of each eye. Naruto hissed at the Branch Hyuuga before laying Hinata down as medics rushed to them. "N-Naruto…kun?"

"It's me, Hinata-koi. With a new friend." The lavender-eyed girl turned her head to see Gaara walking to her. "It's…you…from the…hallway."

"I am Gaara."

Hinata gave him a weak smile, which shot a feeling to his cold heart. "G-Gaara-kun, thank you…"

She turned her head to Naruto, and asked, "W-was I strong?" Naruto nodded, feeling tears burning behind his eyes.

Hinata smiled at him to before finally succumbing to the darkness of unconsciousness. The young Dragonlet was shoved out of the way by the medics as they began going over the injured Heiress. "We need to get her to surgery, she is going into cardiac arrest!" The medics quickly left the arena with Hinata in tow, leaving Neji alone with two pissed off jinchuuriki, one insane and the other a Dragonlet. Naruto turned to Neji, lips turning into a snarl. Neji felt like he was staring into the eyes of a predator that had set eyes on its prey. Gaara was grinning evilly, sand swirling around his feet in anticipation. "Neji, if Hinata-chan dies, then so do you," Naruto stated, standing to his full height. The blond could feel his body already rippling, getting ready to change.

"Yes, but Uzumaki," Naruto looked at Gaara, "I get one half, you get the other." Naruto smiled evilly, showing off his fangs.

"Shall I rip him in half for you, then?" Neji felt fear dance down his spine as the two jinchuuriki look at him, KI flowing off of them.

"Enough! Neji Hyuuga wins this match! All of you get back to the stands!" yelled Hayate.

Naruto turned to Gaara and the other boy did the same. "I'll meet you outside." Gaara nodded and both boys left to the stands. "Oh, and Neji."

Neji looked at Naruto. "What?"

"Hinata could have used that seal to win but she didn't. Think about that." Neji's eye widened as Naruto continued on to where he was standing earlier…

It was after the matches, and Naruto was dragging Gaara to the hospital. After Lee's match with Choji, and Gaara killing Dosu, Naruto went with Gaara to the infirmary to see if they could visit Hinata. There, they learned that Hinata was moved to the hospital in Konoha, in critical condition. Now, Naruto was dragging Gaara through the streets of Konoha to visit Hinata. Gaara noticed that almost everyone was looking at Naruto with disgust or pure hatred. Within the insane boy's mind, he could hear Shukaku yelling at him to get out of there to keep from pissing off the Fox. Gaara, being insane and having an insane demon yelling at him, took a few minutes to piece everything together.

"Uzumaki?"

"What?"

"Are you a jinchuuriki?" Naruto froze before looking back at the redhead. The blond saw that Gaara was being serious and sighed.

"Follow me." Gaara followed the half human into an alley and saw that Naruto sat down on an old crate. "You guessed?"

"I can tell from the way the people look at you. They look at me the same way back home."

Naruto laughed, "I should have known that there would be more of my kind. Yeah, I'm a demon vessel. Which one do you wield?"

"Shukaku. You?"

"Kyuubi. Ironic, we are talking about this in one of the alleys I was beaten almost to death in."

Gaara's eyes widened slightly before saying, "Interesting. Shall we go visit Hinata?"

Naruto nodded, and the two headed off...


	5. Chapter 5

I'm back! God I hate gremlins for they attack your computer and leave your muse to wonder away again...But! This is the next installment of "Dragon?" which I hope you fans enjoy! I shall try to update more but I also have school to do...

DISCLAIMERI DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

..0

Gaara, the third child of the Fourth Kazekage and jinchuriki of the sand demon Shukau, was feeling his anger was rising with each yell that his jinchuriki brother and the pink haired secretary of Konoha's hospital were making. "For the last GODDAMN time, tell me where the hell is Hinata Hyuuga's room is!" yelled the young Kyuubi Vessel.

The secretary growled back, "You do NOT have the authority to order me around DEMON!"

Naruto was unaware that his eyes were transforming into his Dragon state as his anger rose to unspeakable heights. But before Naruto could do homicide, one lazy Cyclops appeared. "Naruto, this is a hospital. You have to keep it down for the other patients."

Naruto whirled on Kakashi, "Hey Sensei. Why are you here?" This caused mass sweat-drop from everyone who was at the last Exam. "Um, Naruto you do remember that Sasuke was admitted here too?" The young Dragonlet blinked before saying, "Oh yeah. I forgot." He looked back to glare at the secretary, who was trying to look good for Kakashi.

"I was too busy trying to find out where my GIRLFRIEND's hospital room is." Gaara walked up to his jinchuriki brother. "Allow me." Naruto looked at the redhead as Gaara went up to the secretary.

"Tell me the room number of Hinata Hyuuga or else I shall have to kill you." Naruto grabbed Gaara, "Okay Gaara here in Konoha we do NOT threaten the general populace."

The third child of the Kazekage glared at Naruto. "What does it matter? She is withholding information that I, a child of the Kazekage-" The secretary suddenly began to ramble. "You're a son of the Kazekage? I am so sorry! If you need that information to see your fiance then I shall be happy to oblige! Her room number is 256!" Naruto had a shocked look on his face as Gaara paled even more.

Kakashi eye smiled, making Naruto growled at him. After clearing up the mistake (aka Naruto yelled at the woman and Gaara threatened her) Kakashi held Naruto back from going to Hinata, making Gaara watch them. "Oh, and Naruto, I have a special teacher for you." The Kyuubi Vessel was about to yell at him when a new voice stopped him.

"That won't be necessary Hatake." All of them looked in the direction the voice came from. Coming up to them was a tall black haired male with deep gold eyes. Kakashi's eye(s) widened, making the teens wonder who the man was. "R-Ryu-sama? You're back?" The man grinned at the Cyclops, "Yes. Now, as I was saying, it won't be necessary for your teacher Hatake."

The man turned his head towards the two Jinchuriki, "Hello Naruto, Gaara. Shall we go visit Hinata?" Naruto growled, "Who are you?" The man looked slightly shocked, Kakashi scowled at his "student". "Naruto! Behave this is Ryu Maxwell, leader of the Maxwell Clan!" Naruto looked at the newly named Ryu in shock. Ryu smirked and said, "Yo!"

..0

_**In the Land of Rice Patties...**_

Tayuya sighed in relief as she sunk in the natural onsen. The red head smiled as she watched the steam float around her. Her thoughts doing the same thing as the steam. Swirling around her head, making it hard to focus on one thing. _'I do not know how Uncle wants me to continue spying on Orochimaru. Pretending that the Curse Mark still has power over me is getting annoying and its only a matter of time before someone notices it.' _

A bush shook next to her, causing Tayuya to turned to see a man coming out of the foliage next to the spring. His shoulder length black/blueish hair glimmered in the setting light as he looked around. He smiled when his eyes came upon her. "Tayuya-chan." "Mori-kun! Don't fucking scare me like that!" yelled Tayuya, the now named Mori coming toward her.

"I bring news of our younger cousin." That made Tayuya's eyebrows raise to her hairline in shock and wonder. "It has begun then?" Mori nodded and looked at the hot spring. The red head noticed the gleam in his eyes when they went back to her, causing her to smile evilly. "You can join me you know Mori-kun." Mori grinned before shedding his clothes.

(_**BEGINNING OF LEMON! SKIP TO NEXT BOLD IF YOU WISH IT!)**_

He sank into the water, sitting on an underwater bench. Tayuya smirked, swimming over to him. "Enjoying the water Mori-kun?" He hummed deep in his chest, giving her his answer. Tayuya grinned before settling on his lap, straddling his waist. Mori raised an eye brow before Tayuya kissed him. The male grinned as Tayuya's tongue demanded entrance too his mouth. The Sound nin moaned as the tongue war began between the two lovers.

Mori's hands ghosted up her sides before cupping her breasts. She gasped in surprise, shuddering in pleasure. Tayuya ground her hips against Mori's growing erection, making her lover growl deep in his throat. Mori tore his mouth from hers, making love bites down her throat and around her collar bone. The red head hissed in pleasure, grinding her hips even more. Mori soon shifted and the head of his erection brushed Tayuya's opening, causing the girl to tilt her head back, moaning in pleasure.

Mori took one of her breasts into his mouth, flicking the nipple with his tongue. Tayuya growled and wrapped her hands around his head, tangling her fingers in his hair. Her lover groaned and thrusted his hips up, fully sheathing himself in Tayuya's tight heat. The red head yelled, "HOLY FUCK!" and began to match her grinding with his thrusts. Mori growled around Tayuya's breast and brought his other hand to massage her other breast. The Sound nin gasped and moaned, one of her hands clawing at her boyfriend's back.

The older male switched nipples, making another scream leave his mate's lips. He mentally grinned as he continued to pump his hips. After a few thrusts, Tayuya came, bringing Mori over the edge as well. The two lovers panted, resting in the afterglow...

_**(LEMON OVER! IT IS SAFE TO READ NOW!)**_

..0

_(Back in Konoha)_

Naruto couldn't but laugh. Shortly after meeting the matriarch of the Maxwell Clan, Naruto (with Gaara in tow) left the hospital, following the man. They went to the Onsen, (to which Naruto threw a laughing fit, since Gaara's sand armor was soaking up the humidity like sponge) and there, found a white haired man.

Ryu reached over, grabbed the man by his long pony tail and proceeded to drag him across Konoha by his hair. All the while, the new man was cursing up a storm. "Damn it, let go! It hurts! I am not a fucking dog to be dragged like this!" Naruto was laughing, while Gaara smirked evilly. Both Genin loving the fact that Ryu was completely embarrassing the man (who both Genin knew from the start was a Pervert) as he led them through town to behind Hokage Mountain.

When Ryu finally let go of the man's hair, the stranger growled at him. "Damn it Ryu! What the hell was that for?" Ryu arched an eyebrow. "You know why Jiraiya. Where on earth have you been?" The newly named Jiraiya glared at Ryu. "I was gathering information for the Village you ass." The dark haired man narrowed his eyes and both Genin's eyes widened as a puff of smoke left the Maxwell Clan's leader's nose.

"Gathering information? That's why you haven't been here to watch my daughter's hatchling?" Naruto spoke up, "Whoa, hold on. Who is your daughter's what?" Jiraiya looked at Ryu, a grim look on his face. "I suggest you tell him Ryu." The other man hummed deep within his chest before he said, "Fine. But while I am explaining everything to the hatchling, take a look at young Gaara's seal for me."

Gaara stared at them men. "You can look at my seal?" Jiraiya scoffed, "Look? Kid I can make it so that you can summon Shukaku and make him tap dance." Naruto wanted to hear more but Ryu was dragging him away, deeper into the forest. After walking for what seemed forever, Ryu finally stopped in a large clearing. "This will do." He let go of Naruto and looked at him.

"Transform." The Kyuubi vessel looked at him, confusion printed on his face. "Transform into what? My Sexy Jutsu?" The older male frowned, "What the hell is a Sexy Jutsu? No, don't tell me. We have more important things to do. Transform into your Dragon self young one." Naruto's eyes widened to the size of soccer balls. "H-How did you know?" Ryu chuckled before backing away from the young blonde.

"For, young one, I am a Dragon." The blue eyed teen could only watch in shock as Ryu began to transform into a Dragon, the size of Hokage Tower. Black scales dark as night rippled across the older man's body as his bones shifted and grew. When he was done transforming, Ryu opened his eyes and blinked at the shocked teen.

"W-What the hell?" Naruto yelled as he fell back on his ass. Ryu hummed deep in his chest, **"Young one, transform now. I wish to see how far you have come." **Naruto gulped and decided to give it a try, after trying to dispel any or all Genjutsu. He began to think _'Ok, I want to be a Dragon. So, come one, work.'_ He closed his eyes as he thought but when he opened them again, he looked at Ryu. Ryu shook his head "No" before saying **"Again hatchling."**

The Kyuubi Vessel closed his eyes again before deciding to empty his mind, since he had no idea how he transformed in the first place. As he was emptying his mind, a single thought flowed through his head. _Take hold of your Birthright. _After that, a burning rippling sensation went through his body. Scales sprouted across his skin, hair shot back into his skull, Naruto could actually feel his bones hardening and his organs shift throughout his body.

After what seemed like and eternity, it stopped. The blonde layed on the ground, panting. _'It didn't hurt like this last time. So what the fucking hell?'_ he thought but when a strange noise near him made him look up to see Ryu's eye staring at him. **"Well, not bad. Your wing span is longer than your cousins and you are a bit skinny which means you were born to be in the air. You will be fast young one. No doubt about it."**

Naruto shakily got to his feet and shook his head. **"Wow, this is a lot different than last time."** he looked behind him to see his tail and promptly passed out. Much to Ryu's diastase...

.0.0.0

END OF CHAPTER! And first ever Hentai lemon! I will come back later to fix it or add more when I fell like I can make it better XP

And if you can figure out who (or what) Mori is, you gets a cookie. (AND no Chris-kun, you already know who he is. You already get cookies anyways) Read and review!


End file.
